Recent advances have shown effective neurotransmitter analysis using capillary electrophoresis (CE). In a CE system, analyte is drawn through a narrow channel using ion movement resulting in an electroosmotic flow (EOF) generated by a high voltage electric field. Most microchip CE methods reported in the literature use the same separation and detection method for every channel with the goal of high sample throughput of a single type of analyte. The successful lab- on-chip analysis system initially developed by the Lunte laboratory at the University of Kansas will be refined to create a modular, self-contained, turnkey tool for collection, separation analysis and wireless transmission of collected analyte from biological tissue. Commercialization of this device will result in an integrated high voltage power source, CE analysis chip, liquid pumping system and wireless data transmission unit robust enough for use in a remote field setting and easily accessible to the general research community. Development of the proposed product is a highly significant advancement over the current state-of-the art as it will empower researchers to make more detailed, regular measurements of neurotransmitter and nitric oxide metabolites while tying results to behavioral studies. Such observations provide critical knowledge of the link between normal behavior and functional neurochemistry. The modular components of this design will form the basis for a more sophisticated system of analysis for multiple classes of analytes such as peptides and amino acids simply by changing the chip and analysis instrument package while leaving the rest of the system unchanged. When complete, this proposal will move useful lab-on-chip technology previously developed by the Lunte group into the commercial marketplace by making a robust, portable microdialysis sampling and analysis tool easily implemented in any lab or field environment. PUBLIC HEALTH RELEVANCE: Continuous sampling and analysis of brain neurotransmitter levels or tissue fluid in a self- contained, portable device will give researchers new ways to observe neurochemical changes associated with many disorders such as Parkinson's or Alzheimer's. According to recent reports by the Alzheimer's Association an Agency for Healthcare research, dementia and neurodegenerative disorders are likely to affect 1 in 5 baby boomers and could cost the U.S. health care system as much as $200 billion by 2015.